


All of me loves all of you

by Diana924



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05, Shower Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Vivere tutti insieme non gli è mai sembrata una buona idea, e quella ne è solo l’ennesima prova pensa Connor Walsh.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	All of me loves all of you

Vivere tutti insieme non gli è mai sembrata una buona idea, e quella ne è solo l’ennesima prova pensa Connor Walsh.

Almeno al matrimonio è andato tutto bene, o almeno bene per quanto possano permettersi loro visto tutto quello che è accaduto negli ultimi anni. Per ovvi motivi non c’è stata alcuna luna di miele, e chi aveva il tempo di sprecare così i soldi, ma almeno hanno passato insieme le vacanze di Natale.

Ora, per Connor “insieme”, voleva dire lui e Oliver, chiusi in casa a scopare su ogni letto disponibile mentre gli altri erano … ovunque volessero. E invece no, ovviamente nulla va mai come lui l’ha programmata.

<< Connor, hai visto … oh mio dio! >> l’urlo di Michaela gli arriva quasi ovattato poco prima che Ollie smetta di muoversi per diventare scarlatto, e non come piace a lui. Tutto quello è assurdo, frustrante e deludente, possibile che non può neppure scopare con suo marito a casa sua, nella sua stanza?

Micheala tiene gli occhi fissi sul pavimento mentre lui riesce a fermare Oliver stringendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, non si perderà quella scopata solamente perché Michaela Pratt ignora cosa voglia dire bussare.

<< Fuori di qui, ora! >> le ordina cercando di suonare autorevole, nessuno lo è mai quando i viene scopati in maniera sopraffina dal proprio coniuge ma dettagli.

<< Ne parliamo dopo …oh mio dio, scusate tanto >> si scusa Michaela prima di chiudere la porta imbarazzata, se non fosse così vicino all’orgasmo Connor giurerebbe che è persino arrossita. Oliver lo guarda perplesso, incerto se riprendere quello che stava facendo o rinunciare.

<< Non ci provare >> ansima Connor prima di portare le mani alle natiche dell’altro e stringere forte tirandoselo contro; Oliver geme involontariamente contro la sua bocca prima che lui lo baci. << Non … ti ha eccitato, non è vero? >> domanda sorpreso, e Connor non sarebbe onesto se non lo ammettesse ma … si, forse appena appena … perché no?

<< E se fosse …? Sei tu quello che guadagna >> risponde lui prima di portare una mano sulla propria erezione e che Ollie decide che fosse non è così importante.

***

Stava andando tutto bene, anzi più che bene.

Avevano atteso che tutti uscissero e poi si erano chiusi in camera, gli abiti gettati a terra e loro due ansimanti sul letto persi in un intreccio di braccia e gambe che rendeva difficile capire dove finisse uno e cominciasse l’altro. Alla fine si sono ritrovati con lui disteso sulla schiena e Oliver su di lui intento a rimbalzare ritmicamente sulla sua erezione mentre lui ha una mano sull’erezione di suo marito. Oliver lo sta implorando tra un gemito e l’alto in maniera poco coerente ma Connor sa bene cosa voglia l’altro ed è determinato a darglielo.

Ha appena portato una mano sulle natiche di Oliver, Oliver si è appena chinato per baciarlo quando la porta si apre di colpo per poi richiudersi altrettanto rapidamente e sentono una voce che conoscono fin troppo bene: Asher.

<< Oh dio … non ho visto niente, lo giuro! Mettete un calzino sulla porta la prossima volta! >> urla Asher dal corridoio, tutto quello sta diventando frustrante.

<< Non ti hanno insegnato come bussare? >> risponde lui prima di invertire le posizioni approfittando della confusione di Ollie che si lascia sfuggire un gemito che fa miracoli per la sua eccitazione e sicuramente perseguiterà Asher nei suoi incubi.

<< E come potevo saperlo …Oliver ha mai partecipato ad un rodeo? Perché sono sicuro che vincerebbe il primo premio >> li prende in giro Asher facendo arrossire Oliver, ma perché capitano tute a lui? Come se già non bastasse il caos causato da Annelise ora ci si mettono anche gli altri?

<< Via di qui, ora! >> urla cercando di sembrare autorevole e un rumore di passi lo informa che almeno Asher ha obbedito.

<< È stato …oh dio >> ansima Ollie quando lui riprende a muoversi. Soffoca un gemito tra le labbra di suo marito e si dimentica del mondo, in quel momento contano solamente lui ed Oliver Hampton, suo marito. Le sue spinte si fanno sempre più profonde e scoordinate mentre Oliver geme sempre più forte, passa a succhiare e leccare un lembo di pelle sull’attaccatura tra il collo e le spalle che sa essere uno dei punti deboli di Oliver il quale infatti pochi istanti dopo viene tra i loro stomaci. Si gode quell’anello di muscoli che sembra voglia stritolare e intrappolare il suo cazzo dentro Ollie e solo allora viene.

***

Dato che la camera da letto si è dimostrata impraticabile hanno deciso che c’erano altri luoghi dove poter scopare in pace, la doccia per dirne uno.

Lui aveva proposto il divano ma Ollie ha messo categoricamente il veto sostenendo che era molto più probabile che li scoprissero se avessero davvero fatto sesso in un luogo così pubblico. Quello è uno dei momenti in cui Connor rimpiange di non essere nel vecchio appartamento di Oliver, quando erano liberi di fare sesso su ogni superficie della casa senza che nessuno venisse a disturbarli per futili motivi o domande stupide.

Quasi non si accorge dell’acqua calda, troppo impegnato a muovere la mano sull’erezione di Oliver cercando di non farsi distrarre da quella di suo marito sulla propria, la bocca di Oliver è frenetica, appassionata e curiosa, pensare che basterebbe spingerlo contro la parete aprirgli appena le gambe per poi scoparlo lì manda scariche elettriche al suo bassoventre e si dice che lo farà, lo farà assolutamente.

<< Scopami … scopami Connor … scopami ora >> ansima Ollie e Connor lo bacia un’ultima volta prima di tirarsi l’altro addosso, l’acqua per fortuna rende tutto più facile. Ha appena inserito il primo dito quando la porta si apre e Laurel entra tenendo Christopher in braccio completamente assorta nei suoi pensieri e non accorgendosi di loro. Poi alza gli occhi, li vede, sbarra gli occhi, si volta e mette una mano sugli occhi di suo figlio, sicuramente nell’aldilà Wes starà maledicendo tutti.

<< Scusate tanto …devo solo cambiare Christopher …vado in camera mia, lo siento muchissimo, je suis desolée >> si limita a dire la franco-messicana prima di uscire, la più giudiziosa di tutti pensa Connor prima di riprendere a baciare suo marito.

<< Dobbiamo trovare un appartamento tutto nostro >> sussurra tra un bacio e l’altro mentre Ollie non sa se preoccuparsi o gemere a causa di quell’intrusione, sceglie la seconda ipotesi ma solamente perché lui inserisce un secondo dito per poi aprirli a forbice. Connor continua a muovere le dita lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo e sperando che non ci siano altre interruzioni.

<< Assolutamente … ora però … scopami ora o chiedo il divorzio >> lo provoca Ollie e Connor sorride trionfante prima di rimuovere le dita per sostituirle con il suo sesso.

Devono seriamente trovare una soluzione a quel problema pensa Connor Walsh prima che tutta Filadelfia decide di interromperli.


End file.
